With the continuous development in the technical field of chargeable apparatuses, a variety of chargeable apparatuses is emerging. Chargeable apparatuses are widely used in mobile office, entertainment, business and other applications, and greatly enrich people's lives. As a key factor in the realization of a chargeable apparatus, the battery of the chargeable apparatus is attracting more and more attention. In an existing chargeable apparatus (such as mobile phone, tablet computer, etc), when charging the battery of the apparatus, a USB wire is mostly used for charging. When charging of the battery is completed, the charging process of the battery is stopped by the system of the chargeable apparatus. However, there is a hidden danger if charging of the battery is stopped depending on the system of the chargeable apparatus when charging is completed. For example, when the system of the chargeable apparatus makes an incorrect judgment or the system fails, the charging system may still continue to charge the battery after charging of the battery is completed. In this case, it may cause the battery to generate excess heat, deform, burn or even explode, which may damage the battery and the chargeable apparatus, and even cause a threat to the user's personal safety.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for technologies that can safely charge a chargeable apparatus.